


Repenting for Your Sans

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blue skeleton dick, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Voyeurism, also, in later chapters though, lots - Freeform, lots of cute, ticklish Sans, you fuck the skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a fallen human in the game Undertale. You make friends with the skeleton brothers and have a crush on Sans. Little do you know, he feels the same! Gender neutral pronouns! All characters are 18+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! The chapters will get longer, I promise. I'll try and update as much as possible. (I'll tell you which chapter the smut will be in once I write it)

You hated spiders. You hated their beady little eyes, their creepy legs, the way they skittered about and hid in the tiniest of spaces. Like your shoe. And your glove. And, well, you get the point.  
The only reason you didn't buy from the spider bake sale was that the food was made by /spiders/ for gods sake! Gross! You were now regretting that decision.  
Maybe if you had donated to the spiders, they wouldn't be taunting you, laughing as you were defeated by their queen again and again.  
This was your sixth time fighting Muffet. Your sixth time desperately dodging and praying that you wouldn't end up back at your last save point.  
You jumped, effectively clearing the spider that was rapidly crawling towards you. Her turn ended and you took the time to heal some of your HP. A small spider next to Muffet held up a sign with a cupcake on it. Shit.  
Your turn was over too quickly, and you dodged several spiders that were flung your way. Your soul was a dark purple, rendering it unable to move except for a few rails.  
Muffet's pet came rushing at you and you yanked your soul out of the way just in time, but were flung into a spider. You hit the ground hard, and struggled to dodge her next attack. But it was in vain. Every time you avoided the freakish cupcake monster, you were assaulted by more spiders. You could feel your HP dropping lower and lower, and fought to hang on until your turn.  
Finally, you tripped over a cobweb and slammed straight into Muffet's pet. Your health was crushed to zero and you blacked out.  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
You woke up, head pounding, in front of Muffet's area. When you realized what had happened, you cursed and kicked the ground. Why couldn't you just beat her? You sighed and turned away from the entrance to the cavern. You needed to rest.  
You trudged your way to the elevator and pressed the button for right floor one. After cutting through Alphys' lab, you turned left and went to the river person. With a kind smile, they let you on their boat and you directed them towards Snowden.  
The cool air on your sweaty skin felt amazing after the burning heat of Hotland. You immediately collapsed into a pile of snow after getting off the boat. It was a good idea, until your body melted some snow and the icy water trickled onto your short sleeves.  
You shivered and pushed yourself up, flicking the water off your arms. With a huff, you made your way to the skeleton brothers' house. You were always welcome there, and had spent a week there recovering from your battle with Undyne.  
During your time there, you had grown quite close to both of the skeletons. You were always hugging and cuddling Papyrus, and loved to watch Mettaton's shows with him. Though, you preferred to hang out with Sans. He always took you to Grillby's, and was constantly making puns. You'd hugged him a couple times, but noticed that he grew tense whenever you did, so you stopped. You were a little offended that he didn't accept your affection, but brushed it off as a skin on bone thing. It felt kind of weird to you, so maybe it was uncomfortable for him, too.  
It was hard to deny the fluttering in your stomach when you saw the smaller skeleton. You'd only just admitted to yourself that you had a crush on him, and had decided that you could never tell him. Not after you...  
You shooed the nasty thoughts out of your head and continued walking. Soon, you reached the snow covered house, and let yourself in. Papyrus had insisted that you didn't need to knock, and you were forever grateful for that. It was great to just crash on their couch, even if they weren't home to let you in.  
Slipping off your boots, you threw yourself into the cushions on the couch and promptly closed your eyes. With the comforting warmth and softness encasing your body, you were asleep in seconds.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter! I'll probably post the 3rd one tomorrow, depending on my homework situation but it should be up no later than Wednesday!

Wicked laughter filled your ears as you fought to keep control. Chara was going to kill him, using your hands, and you were powerless to stop it. Their empty soul had taken hold of your own and filled your body until you were nothing but a scared, tiny wisp of breath, watching helplessly as they tore through the underground with violent intentions.  
You felt everything. You felt the tickle of dust on your skin as Chara killed each monster. You felt the blows the monsters landed as they fought desperately to protect themselves. You felt Toriel's life slip through your fingers. You felt Chara's malice and sick mind infecting yours. And now they were going to kill him.  
You looked into his eyes and tried to force your hand to let go of the toy knife. But it refused. The cold whipped through his scarf as he smiled at you, inviting you in for a hug. Your legs rushed forward as Chara went in for the kill and then–

You shot awake, tears in your eyes and heart pounding. Sans jumped at your sudden movement, then grinned. "Looks like you're finally awake. Been waiting a while." His smile fell as he saw the frightened look on your face and the water pooling in your eyes. "Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"  
You nodded, throat too dry to speak. You had never had a bad dream that vivid, that horrifying and dark. Who was Chara? Why were they possessing you? You wanted to brush it off as just a dream, but it felt...too real. More like...a memory? You dropped the thought, not wanting to think about the dream anymore.  
Sans scooted closer to you on the couch. "Hey, I know how you feel. I have bad dreams, too. Don't worry, you're okay."  
That made you tear up again. God, you loved that skeleton. Needing some reassurance that it had only been a dream, you curled into Sans' side. 'Screw his no hugging thing,' you thought. 'I need this right now.'  
Sans stiffened, but then relaxed and slid his arm around your shoulder. "Heh, guess it was a really bad dream. You normally don't like to hug me this much."  
You frowned and looked up at him. "No, I just thought that you didn't like it."  
"What made you think that?"  
You shrugged. "Well, you always looked sort of uncomfortable when I hugged you, I just assumed you didn't want me to."  
He pressed closer to you. "That's not true. I actually really liked it when you would hug me." A light blue color began to tint his cheeks, and he refused to meet your eyes.  
At that, you grinned and tackled him into huge bear hug, causing both of you to fall back on the couch.  
"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, blush deepening.  
You smiled happily down at him. "I'm making up for all the times I wanted to hug you but didn't." With Sans pinned down under you, all traces of the nightmare had left your head, leaving room for a wicked idea to form. "Hey, Sans?"  
He looked up at you questioningly. "Yeah?"  
"Are you ticklish?" You made the question sound innocent, using a sweet, sing songy voice.  
His eyes went wide. "Y/N, don't you dar–"  
He was cut off as your hands moved to his ribs, scrabbling against them. He yelped and tried to move away, breathy laughs slipping out. You were relentless in your attack, making him squirm and plead for you to stop.  
"Haha-Y-Y/N, p-please haha-s-stop!" He managed to get out.  
You smirked and shook your head. "What's the magic word?"  
He groaned and struggled to get out from under you, still laughing. "P-ple-ase!" He gasped.  
Deciding to spare him, you pulled your hands away and gave him a huge smile. "That was fun! I didn't know skeletons were ticklish."  
Sans glared at you and playfully shoved you to the side. "You're a jerk, I'm gonna get you back."  
"Yeah, but I'm your jerk."  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, mumbling "I wish," under his breath.  
"Hm?" You questioned. "You say something?"  
He shook his head, blushing slightly. "Oh, uh, n-no."  
"Okay..." You shrugged and stood up from the couch, stretching. "What do you have to eat here?"  
Sans stood up too, walking towards the kitchen. "I don't know, we could just go to Grillby's?"  
"Sounds good!"  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
After dinner at Grillby's, you walked Sans back to his house. You vented to him about your frustrations with Muffet and he gave you a bit of encouragement, which lifted your spirits.  
When you got to his door, you frowned and shuffled your feet. "I, uh. I guess I have to get going. I'm staying at the inn tonight." Out didn't want to leave. You'd had such a good time with Sans, and it was over much too soon.  
"Yeah," he murmured. "I'll...see you tomorrow?" The two of you stood on his door step for a moment, eye contact steadily growing more intense.  
Your heart sped up. Was he going to kiss you? I mean, he had no lips, but it'd still be a nice gesture. You chewed on the inside of your lip and waited. And waited. Until finally, Sans tore his eyes away, muttered a quick goodbye, and hurried inside, leaving you disappointed and confused.  
You walked with your head held low to the inn. You guessed he just didn't like you that way. That night, you didn't get a lot of sleep, worrying about your friendship with Sans. In the back of your mind, the nightmare from earlier in the day still nagged at you. You were almost afraid to fall asleep, scared that the nightmares would continue.  
Eventually, you slipped off to a fitful sleep, letting the sounds of the inn ease your nerves.


	3. Pranks Gone Wrong, or Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy. I wrote smut. This chapter is sin. Warning because this chapter contains skele-smut. Nothing too big yet. But it's getting there. Also I said that this would be up tomorow but I got excited and wanted to post it now, so yeah here ya go!

Fortunately, your night was nightmare-free, but that didn't stop you from waking up at a ridiculous hour. The monsters had a routine, even though there were no days or a sun to tell you when it was night time. According to the clock next to your bed, you had woken up and four in the morning. Great.  
Going back to sleep wasn't an option. Taking a nap earlier in the day had messed up your sleeping schedule, so now you were wide awake.  
Well, what better to do when everyone else is sleeping than to prank them?   
You snickered as you crept out of the front door of the inn. You already had an idea, and it was probably not the best. Oh well, your impulse control had never been great.   
Carefully, making sure that the door didn't creak, you slid into the skeleton brother's house. Then, you crept up the stairs, one at a time, wincing whenever your footsteps were too loud.  
With a silent prayer that Sans was asleep, you opened his, surprisingly unlocked, door. When you saw his sleeping form and closed eyes, you said a silent prayer of thanks and got down to crawl under his bed. Preferably, you would've hidden in his closet, but he didn't have one. So, under the bed was the next best choice.  
Slowly but surely, you began to regret your decision. It was gross under Sans' bed, it looked like he hadn't cleaned it in centuries, and it would probably take a few hours for him to wake up. You had planned to scare him but grabbing his foot when he got up, but now you realized that it wasn't worth waiting all this time.   
But...you didn't want to leave. The soft sound of Sans' steady breaths comforted you, and you closed your eyes. Before you knew it, you had fallen back asleep.  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
What seemed like hours later, you awoke to the creaking of the bed above you. You perked up instantly, getting yourself ready to scare the small skeleton. You waited for a minute. And then two. And then a third. What was taking him so long to sit up? The bed was still creaking, so he must be awake. That's when you heard it.  
It was a quiet sound, more of a sigh then a moan. But it still grabbed your attention. You pieced the puzzle together. Oh, oh my god. Sans was... Your face turned a bright red and your hands flew up to your mouth as another moan, this time louder filled the air.   
What were you supposed to do? There was no way you could sneak out now, he'd definitely see you! You sat there, silently freaking out and desperately trying not to get aroused. That would just be inappropriate.   
"Fu-fuck, ahhh."   
You clenched your hands into fists at that sound. Apparently, Sans was pretty vocal in bed. Holy shit. Another moan ripped out of his mouth, rendering you speechless.  
"Please, oh god, f-feels so g-good." He whimpered, while you had a mild heart attack. This was your own personal hell, this was payback for planning to scare him. The only good part about this was that you now had audio to go with your fantasies.   
Sans' whimpers grew higher, and the creaking of the bed increased. "Mmmh, fuck. C-close." He whined and the creaking got faster and faster. Finally, it all came screeching to a halt as he came. "Ah! Y-y/n, ffuucckkk."  
Wait, what? Your entire body went numb. Did he...did he just say your name? You couldn't process this, and just internally screamed while burying your face in the dirty carpet.  
Soon, you heard light snoring and breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, you could escape. You slipped out from under Sans' bed and made your way out of the house. Not even thinking, you sprinted out, no particular destination in mind. There was no way you were going to get over this.


	4. Dates and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt post yesterday, here's a long chapter to make up for it! Okay so I think this may have 8-10 chapters, who knows, comments are always appreciated and I love getting feedback!

You weren't sure how you got there so quickly, but suddenly you were in Hotland. You vaguely remembered riding on the boat, but your mind was still muddled from the, uh, situation, that you had just been trapped in. What did that mean? Did he...did he like you? Your heart fluttered at that. God, you hoped so.  
Before you knew it, you had arrived at the entrance to Muffet's home. You hadn't even planned on going there.   
Oh well, it was worth a shot. You saved, then entered the spider's lair, wincing at your surroundings. Like every other time, Muffet appeared in front of you and you entered a fight. You immediately spared her, and braced yourself for her attack.  
While waiting, your mind began to wander again. What if Sans liked you? What were you going to do about it? You wanted to date him, sure, but you didn't know how to ask him. You were ripped from your thoughts as a spider slammed into your heart. Seems like getting distracted wasn't an option.   
Somehow, even with your mind elsewhere, you won. With three HP left. Holy hell. A small spider had brought Muffet a telegram saying that you had never hurt any spiders. With an unapologetic smile, she gave you a little wave and said goodbye.  
You immediately saved, not wanting to risk having to do that all over again. You had decided to put all memories of the...incident out of your mind. It was just too confusing and distracting.  
The rest of Hotland wasn't too bad. A few puzzles tripped you up, but with Alphys' help, you got through them relatively easily. Mettaton proved to be more of an annoyance than a danger, and you got past his "shows" in about two hours. Before you knew it, you were at MTT hotel. And who was waiting for you there? That's right, Sans.  
You instantly blushed a deep red, but walked over to him anyways. "H-hey, Sans. What are you doing all the way out here?"  
He gave you a weird look at your stutter, but shrugged it off. "I was waitin' for you. Thought I might get us some dinner at the restaurant here, I got reservations. Interested?"  
As much as you were embarrassed about what had happened the night before, it did sound like a lot of fun. "Sure!" At that, you were suddenly in the restaurant, sitting down at a table across from the skeleton. Funny things like that always seemed to happen when Sans was around. He called them his "shortcuts."  
You didn't order any food, just sat and talked. Sans told you a story about a lady he met behind the door in the Ruins, which you instantly recognized as Toriel. For some reason, her memory made your gut twist, and you looked away. You had abandoned her. But, that wasn't what was wrong. There was something else, something that was eating away at the back of your mind.  
Sans continued to talk, and then paused and stared at you. "Hey, kid?" He asked, voice suddenly soft.   
You met his eyes. "Yeah?"  
His voice was ragged when he continued. "Please don't go. I don't want you to leave agai-I mean, I don't want you to leave."  
Your heart sank. "Sans, I-"  
He cut you off, standing up. "Just give it some thought, yeah?" You blinked, and he was gone.  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
The conversation weighed heavy on your mind, but still you trudged on through the Core. You spared monsters without much thought, all senses dulled. You solved the puzzles mechanically and entered the next room.   
In that room, Mettaton was waiting for you. He was, well, he was Mettaton. It was easy to beat him. All you had to do was dodge him until his battery died, which wasn't long. His fancy form wasn't very efficient.   
You had planned on taking a rest after that, but suddenly your phone rang. You clicked the answer button. "Hello? This is Y/N."  
"Hey, it's Undyne. Can you do me a huge favor?"  
You sighed internally, but agreed. Undyne asked you to give a letter to Alphys, and even though you really didn't want to make the trip to Snowdin and back, you were a bit of a pushover. "Yeah, I'll do it, give me a minute to get over there."  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —   
Two boat rides later, you were standing in front of Alphys' lab door clutching a letter. You knocked, and then waited. No one came. Eventually, you just slipped the letter under the door, and turned to leave.  
You barely got one step before the door was flung open. Alphys stood there, looking flustered. She had the now-opened letter gripped tightly in her hand.  
"Hey, I, uh. I d-didn't know you felt this way about m-me. B-but, I guess we can g-go on a d-date?" She stuttered, looking at you with wide eyes and red cheeks.  
Huh? Oh, the letter was probably a love note. And now Alphys thought you liked her. Wow, your day just kept getting better and better.  
Before you could protest, Alphys was running back into her lab to get dressed. Accepting your fate, you waited patiently for her to get back.   
One awkward conversation later, you both were off to the garbage dump to hang out, because apparently that was a good place for a date. Alphys shifted around nervously in front of you, then gasped and jumped behind a trash can. "U-Undyne is here! Don't let her see me!"  
You glanced to the side and saw that yes, Undyne was indeed approaching. When she asked you if you had seen Alphys, you lied through your teeth and tried not to stare at the trash can the scientist was hiding behind.   
Undyne left, and Alphys came out, unsurprisingly confessing that she liked Undyne, not you. Alphys spilled her guts about all the insecurities she had, and you listened, making sure to nod and frown at the appropriate times. "I just don't know how to tell Undyne the truth!" She sighed out.  
"How about we role play it?" You suggested, and then regretted opening your mouth when you saw how eager she was.  
As expected, Alphys got way too into her role, and ended up attracting the attention of her crush, who was still close by.  
You didn't pay attention for the majority of the awkward conversation, only perking up when Undyne tossed Alphys in a trash can, and Papyrus popped up from a pile of garbage. You were just to caught up in Sans' request. Did you want to stay? You didn't know, you knew you missed the surface, you missed the sunlight, and all you wanted was to go home. But you had made some good friends here, and even though you barely knew some of them, they seemed so familiar. You felt as if this had all happened before, not these specific events, but a pretty similar version. You just couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu.   
With a shiver, you left Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys to whatever they were up to now, and went to think things out. Were you honestly prepared to leave all your friends behind, or would you stay here and forever miss your home on the surface?


	5. Blue Lips and Blue Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for this chapter. It gets worse before it gets better, guys

You got a lot of thinking done, and made your decision. It pained you to think about, and you dug your nails into your hand. You fought to keep composure as you walked through the damp cavern that was Waterfall. Just thinking about your journey being over brought tears to your eyes. You had been down here for so long, months, even. And it was time.  
With shaky legs, you made your way to Snowdin. You didn't bother to take the boat. You didn't know if your churning stomach could handle that.   
Eventually, the humidity turned into a brittle cold, and snow crunched under your feet. Your breathing became irregular, and you considered turning around and leaving. But, you couldn't do that. You had to talk to Sans.  
Your heart pounded faster and you were afraid that you might have a panic attack. Since falling down, you'd become quite familiar with those.  
You arrived at Sans' house far too soon. you didn't feel like just walking in, so you knocked.  
Almost praying that no one would answer, you shifted anxiously. Unfortunately, Sans opened the door, and smiled when he saw you. "Hey, kid. Come on in."  
He opened the door a bit farther for you, and reluctantly stepped in. "Hey, Sans." You mumbled. "How about we sit down?"  
Sans gave you an odd look, but sat down on the couch and gestured for you to do the same.   
You gingerly sat next to him and sighed. "Sans, I made my decision."  
He looked down, and his voice sounded ragged when he spoke. "'M guessing it's not the one I wanted to hear, huh?"   
Your chest twisted painfully. "I need to go home, Sans. I have to get back to the surface." Your voice was choked and quiet, and you cut yourself off in order to take a deep breath and try to calm down.  
Sans looked up, pain in his eyes. "I wasn't gonna tell you. But I guess I have to. Y/N, I love you. You are the one thing that keeps me going in this god awful place, and if I lose you..." He trailed off, and you noticed bright blue tears slipping down his cheeks. "Please stay."   
You wanted to. You wanted so badly to stay. But, it just wasn't possible. The Underground was no place for humans. "Sans, I...I love you, too. You're everything to me. I don't want to leave. Please believe me, this is the last thing that I want to do. But I have to. I can't explain it, I just know I have to."  
He looked up and glared at you, and you saw that his left eye was glowing blue. "Fine. Leave. I don't care anyways. Everyone always leaves. I should be used to it by now."  
You reached out to comfort him. "Sans, please. I'm sorr-"  
He snarled and cut you off, rising to his feet. "Don't you dare say that. You're not sorry. You have the nerve to tell me you love me back, and then STILL you want to leave? Is it really that bad here?"  
You opened your mouth, but weren't sure what to say. Sans continued.  
"I love you, and you love me, too. Why can't you stay here? Am I not enough? If you really loved me, you wouldn't be leaving. You're just as awful as the rest."  
Holding back tears, you tried to convince yourself that Sans was just saying these things because he was hurt, but your heart still ached and self hate began to creep into your mind.  
He was sobbing now, forcing angry words out through the tears. His hands were gripping at his skull, as if he was in unbearable pain. "Y/N, go."  
"But-"  
"GO."   
The door slammed open, and when you turned to look at it, Sans disappeared. You whimpered and sank to your knees. The tears finally began to fall, hitting the dirty carpet below. "Sans." You whispered. You called to him, begging him to come back.  
But no one came.


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* this chapter is the worst it gets, don't worry. ALSO! Warning for panic attacks and vomiting (the reader vomits due to a panic attack, and it's not gone into detail) the panic attack is a bit detailed, so watch out if that might make you uncomfortable

You sat in silence for hours. You wanted to stay. You wanted to stay. But you couldn't. You had a life on the surface. Family and friends that probably missed you. You had to leave. But Sans just didn't understand.  
After what seemed like decades, you got up, groaning as your muscles protested. You didn't even bother to wipe the dried tears off of your cheeks. You were too exhausted. With heavy, reluctant feet, you trudged out the door, closing it gently behind you.  
You took the boat to Hotland. Seemed pointless to take the scenic route, you'd just be leaving it all behind anyway. About fifteen minutes later, you were inside the Core. It's size made you shiver, but you found you were too numb to feel much fear.  
Alphys called you, presumably to give you directions, but you ignored your ringing phone. You really didn't feel like talking to anyone after breaking the heart of the person you loved.  
You wandered your way through, getting confronted by monsters along your path. It didn't mean much. You easily spared them and got away.  
Soon, you were in front of a large, dark room. You entered after a bit of hesitation. And saw...Mettaton? You frowned, not in the mood to play his games.  
"Hello, darling!" He began, then paused. "Are you alright? You look a bit off."  
Oh no, no way were you going to spill your guts to some asshole robot who tried to kill you more than once. "I'm fine, I just want to go...home." The word tasted foul in your mouth.  
Mettaton made a 'tch' noise at you, then spun around. "Gorgeous, if you could just hit the switch on my back, that would be fantastic. I think you might find it helpful."  
You crept forward, a bit suspicious, but you did what he asked. In an instant, his body morphed and changed until he was a more humanoid figure. Yeah, you liked this Mettaton better.  
He grinned down at you. "Like my new body?"  
"Sure," you said. "Though I don't know how this could be any help."  
He threw his head back and laughed. "It's so I can do this!" Taking you completely by surprise, he swept you up into a bone crushing hug. "I can't have my little star feeling down. I was originally going to fight you, but I've grown attached to you." He released you and smiled hugely. "Knock 'em dead, darling."  
Well, that was easy. You rushed out to get in the elevator, before he ended up changing his mind. It took you to the king's castle. And that's when it hit you. You were almost done. Your journey was almost over.  
You swallowed down a lump in your throat and made your way through on shaky legs.  
Though, you ended up crying anyway, when you saw the house nestled inside the building. It looked just like Toriel's...  
You went in and got the keys to open the padlock, which proved to be difficult because your hands were shaking. You got it done, though, and went down the stairs into the basement.  
You found yourself in a beautiful hallway, light shining brightly through the windows. You hated it. The yellow color didn't sit right with you, and it was familiar in an unsettling way. You...had seen this hallway before. In a dream? No...it felt like...like you had been here before. Whatever it was, it had bad feelings clinging to it.  
You walked down the hallway, trying to block out the eerie feeling you had. Suddenly, everything came to a stop. Sans was standing I front of you. You hadn't even seen him when you entered the passage. He looked angry, and sad. Mostly sad.  
Before either of you could say anything, your stomach lurched. You scrambled off to the side and vomited, heaving and sobbing. Wait, sobbing? When did that happen? Sans called you name quietly, but didn't move.  
You wiped at your mouth, shaking violently and trying to figure out what had caused your sudden panic, panic strong enough to make you sick.  
It hit you.  
The memories came flooding back. You had killed them. You had killed everyone. No, not you. Chara. They had possessed your soul, and using your hands, killed everyone. And Sans had tried to kill them. You didn't ever get to finish the fight. The hundredth time that Chara had fought him, you were able to take back control and Reset. That's why everything was so familiar.  
Yep. You were now having quite possibly the biggest panic attack of your life. You looked at Sans' worried face, but only saw the fury that had been there in the last timeline. You helped and tried to get away, tripping and falling. "Don't touch me!" You screamed, breath coming faster and faster until you were hyperventilating. You scrambled to your feet and ran, ignoring Sans' confused and scared calls.  
You ran until you reached the elevator, and you let it take you to the beginning of Hotland. You raced to the river person and begged them through sobs to take you to Waterfall. They did so without question, and when you got there, you went to the only place that you knew no one else could find. The small cave behind one of the waterfalls, where you had found a tutu. You rushed in and collapsed, heavy sobs ripping through your throat. You scratched at the ground and tensed your whole body. You were a killer. You were a murderer. You couldn't stop Chara. You were too weak. You had killed Papyrus. You were a dirty brother killer.  
You just wanted the memories to go away. You just wanted them to stop. It took a while for your cries to stop, but eventually they slowed. You fell asleep, still shaking, but exhausted. You didn't dream.


	7. Changing Your Mind Isn't Always a Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, but we're getting there. This fic will have more fluffiness and more skele kisses, I promise. Also expect smut in the next chapter ;)

You woke up cold and alone in a dim cavern, only the light of some glowing mushrooms to brighten up the place. It took a minute, but as you registered the rushing sound of water around you, you remembered where you were. Unfortunately, you also remembered the reason for your hiding spot. The memories of being possessed by Chara made you shudder and swallow hard.  
The guilt that flooded your system was overwhelming, and you pressed your hands to your eyes to try and push the memories away. Of course, it didn't work. The images of all your friends being brutally slain was still burned into your eyelids, and you couldn't get away. It was like your brain was stuck on repeat, forced to make you relive your darkest days over and over again. It was your own personal, torture-filled hell.   
You pushed yourself into a sitting position, grunting at your stuff limbs. Your cell phone tumbled out of your pocket, and you made a grab for it. You flipped it open, noticing that you had eleven missed calls. They were all from Papyrus.  
The skeleton had left you a voicemail, so you opened it and put the phone up to your ear to listen. "Hi, human! I'm not sure where you are, and you didn't answer my first three calls, so I am leaving you a voicemail! Sans is very worried about you. He locked himself in his room and has not come out for hours. I myself am also worried, but fear not! The Great Papyrus will come find you and bring you back to our house! That way, both you and my brother will be safe and happy! Nyeh heh heh!"  
The voicemail cut off there. Almost as soon as it ended, your phone rang loudly, startling you. Very unsurprisingly, it was Papyrus. You weren't going to answer. There was not way in hell you could face him after...that.  
As it turned out, that day just was not your lucky day. As if the universe was totally against you, Papyrus happened to be right outside of your hiding place when he called, and the ringing of your phone could be easily heard over the waterfall's roaring. God damn, you should've put it on silent.  
You sighed and waited. Sure enough, Papyrus came bursting through the waterfall, and stumbled into your cave. "Y/N! Ooh, did you find a secret cave? This is so cool!" He paused. "Uh, but why are you hiding in the first place?"   
It was agonizing to look him in the eye, now that you remembered the look on his face when your hands ripped him to shreds. "I-I..." The words just wouldn't come out, so you took a deep breath and tried again. "I-" Nope, not happening. The second you started to speak, you fell apart. Sobs tore through your body for the second time that day, and you leaned your body up against the cavern wall.   
Papyrus sputtered in shock and quickly moved to sit down next to you. He gently placed his arm around your shoulder and held you close, attempting to soothe you. "Human, please, do not cry. What is wrong?"  
You simply shook your head and curled into his side. His hands ran up and down your back as he tried to ease your shaking. "Y/N. I may not know what is wrong, but I know that you will be alright. You are strong, strong enough to outsmart me, so I know you can get through this." Papyrus' voice was uncharacteristically soft, like he was trying not to make you more upset. "I, the Great Papyrus, will stay by your side until you are ready to leave, and then I shall carry you back to our home to rest."  
The thought sounded so nice, that it made you cry even harder. "P-p-please just," another sob. "I-I wanna go ho-home. T-take me hom-" You cut yourself off with more tears.  
Papyrus agreed to bring you home. "Okay human, I am going to pick you up now. Do not worry about me, I am very strong."  
You gave a weak laugh, and Papyrus looked proud to have made you smile. He scooped you into his arms and carried you out of the cavern, and towards Snowdin. You nuzzled your face into his scarf to get some warmth, and wrapped your arms around his neck.   
Somewhere between broken cries and the gentle swaying of the skeleton's gait, you fell asleep again.  
When you awoke, you were in a messy room full of dirty socks and trash. There was an unused treadmill in the corner, and the bed you were lying on was stained. You didn't care though. It was a soft place to lay down, and after sleeping on a rock floor for a couple of hours, you were thankful for at least a pillow.  
You stretched and sat up, finally getting a good look at the room. Undoubtedly, it was Sans' room. He was the only person who would be able to have a room this messy.   
Sans was nowhere to be seen, though. You were thankful for that, because you didn't think you were ready to face him. He had seen you throw up, have a huge panic attack, and sprint away from him like he was some, well, monster. You didn't think he'd be too happy with you.  
You were wrong though. Speak of the devil. As if on cue, Sans walked into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.when he saw that you were awake, he rushed over to you and wrapped you in a much too tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again, kid." He mumbled into your neck. The short skeleton hung on for a little longer before he pulled away and sat on the bed with you. "Okay, now we need to talk. What happened back there?" You didn't get a chance to answer. "Was...was it me? I'm sorry that I argued with you yesterday, I didn't mean it. I was just upset."  
"No, no!" You hurriedly reassured him. "It wasn't you. It was just..." You weren't sure how to phrase it. Sans remembered, didn't he? You were certain that he had informed you of his ability to remember timelines when Chara was fighting him.  
Sans rested a bony hand on your thigh comfortingly. "You can tell me anything, you know that."  
You took a deep breath. "It wasn't me, you have to know that, right? I would never...the things that I-no, the things that Chara did, that wasn't me."  
Sans immediately tensed. "How do you know who Chara is?"   
You gave him a sad look. "I think you know why, Sans."  
He choked a bit. "You...you were conscious for all that? You remember?"  
"Yeah," you nodded. "I was still in there. I could feel everything, see everything, hear everything. Chara was possessing my soul. They made me..." You had to pause, swallowing down bike that had risen to your throat.  
"I-I'm so sorry." Sans whispered. "I hurt you. I only meant to stop Chara, I only wanted to avenge my brother." He dropped his head in his hands and you quickly reached out your hands to comfort him.   
"I know, I know. It's my fault. I was too weak to fight them back. I don't even know how you can look me in the eyes."  
Sans gave you a horrified look. "You honestly don't blame yourself, do you? It's not your fault! Chara is unimaginably strong, it's amazing that you were able to take control for long enough to reset. And about the other thing, I can look at you because I know it's YOU, not Chara. When I look at you, I see your soul, and I see the love I have for you."  
You blushed and looked down. "I love you, too. And I've made up my mind. I'm staying."   
With wide eyes, Sans grinned brightly at you. "Really? You mean it?"  
You nodded. "Of course." And then you kissed him. It wasn't so much of a kiss as much as it was a nose nuzzle, but Sans still leaned in closer and made a noise of appreciation. "I'm staying." You muttered against his mouth.  
He wrapped his arms around you and held to as tight as he could. "With you here, maybe the Underground isn't as bad as I thought it was."


	8. Seeing Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST SMUT BE WARNED. Okay so no blue skeleton dick yet. That's the next chapter. Take this chapter as an apology for the tears in the last couple.

The room was messy, but it was a comforting kind of mess. The kind that assured you that someone loved this room, loved it so much that they spent most of their time in it.  
You had been laying in Sans' arms for about an hour now. Neither of you were asleep, but neither of you were talking. It was perfectly fine with you to just lie down on Sans' bed, closing your eyes and letting his surprisingly warm body snuggle you into oblivion.  
Papyrus hadn't bothered you two, so you assumed that he must know that whatever was going on behind Sans' closed door was private. It was nothing sexual in any way, but it was still incredibly intimate.   
Sans' hand trailed up and down your spine, and at one point he had even been bold enough to slip his fingers under your shirt to explore your skin.   
That's what he was doing now. He was taking this chance to discover every inch of your skin, every little difference between you and him. His breath shuddered as he ran a finger over you stomach. "So soft..." He breathed, looking at you as if you were a god and he was a mere mortal.  
Slowly but surely, he grew more curious, and his hand found the hem of your shirt. "Can I..?"   
You nodded and turned your face away. As he lifted up your shirt, you twisted to help him remove it. Once it was off, your face lit up in a bright red. His cheeks matched your own, except his were a soft blue. He had his eyes fixed on your body reverently, transfixed by the beauty.  
"God, you're so, so amazing." Sans mumbled, voice coming out breathless and quiet. A small moan escaped your lips as he ran his hands down your chest, tweaking at a nipple along the way.  
Sans immediately jerked his head up. "I...does that...feel good?" He asked. You gave him a shy smile and nodded again. He took in a shuddering breath and repeated the motion.  
You were shivering, but trying your best to ignore the heat between your legs. You fought the urge to beg Sans to move one, knowing that he wanted to take his time to explore you.  
This slow torture of light touches and ghosts of sensations finally ended as he reached for your pants.  
Sans looked up at you expectantly, and you lifted your hips to help him ease your pants down your legs. He went completely blue in the face when he saw your almost naked body. "Fuck, you're really sexy."   
The compliment made you blush again and you refused to look at him. His hand gently pulled at your chin, turning your head to face him. "Please, don't hide your face. It's my favorite part."  
You felt embarrassed to be the only one undressed, so you pulled at his jacket, trying to get it off. Sans understood what you were trying to do and shrugged it off his shoulders, leaving him in nothing but his shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked a little bashful, but you gave him a reassuring smile, encouraging him to remove his shirt, too.   
He turned away. "So, I guess you're grossed out by these old bones, huh?"  
You were baffled. How could he think so lowly of himself. He was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen. "No, in fact it's quite the opposite." You bit your lip. "Sans, I-I want you. Please."   
The skeleton widened his eyes and immediately moved so he was hovering directly over you. "This is why I love you."  
His hands slipped into your underwear and dragged them down your legs, throwing them off to the side. He stared at you, marveling in the uniqueness of human bodies.   
"So, uh..." He looked ashamed. "I've never really done this with a human. How does it work?"  
You took his hand in yours, guiding it between your legs. You showed him how to please you, where to touch, and how to make your legs shake. He got the hang of it eventually, and moved to press his forehead to yours. You moaned his name, tossing your head to the side, and his eyes fell shut.   
More moans and panting left your mouth as he continued. "I-I'm close." You whimpered.   
Sans sped up his movements, trying to get you off in he best way possible. "Come, Y/N."   
He murmured against your skin and you wailed, crying out his name as you climaxed.   
When you came down from your high, Sans had flopped down next to you. "Jeez, kid. You're pretty loud." He winked at you. "Get some rest, cause when you wake up, it's my turn."


	9. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had midterms this week, and I was sealed in homework. Guys, this is the second to last chapter, it's winding down. I finally figured out how I want to end it. You guys are gonna hate me.

For the second time that night, you awoke in Sans' arms. Your heart fluttered as his scent filled your senses. Not wanting to ruin the peace, you snuggled deeper into his arms.   
His chuckle startled you. You had thought he was asleep. But it seemed he wasn't, as he held you closer and pushed his face into your neck. "Did I wake you up?" He murmured into your skin, which lit up at the feel of his mouth.  
"No," you paused to yawn. "What time is it?"  
"It's around seven 'o clock in the morning. Not time to wake up yet."  
Of course, you didn't want to get up, but it seemed as if you weren't going to be able to get back to sleep. You had slept so much during the day that you were fully rested and ready to get up.  
Gently pushing Sans' arms back, you sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Surprisingly, your feet didn't land in a mountain of garbage. It looked like Sans had cleaned up while you were asleep.   
You got up and turned to face Sans, who was pouting into the blankets. "Hey, I'm still tired. Come back to bed."  
You stretched, shaking your head. "You can sleep on your own, I want breakfast."  
He whimpered at you. "But I sleep better when you're with me. It's cold without you."  
Your eyebrows raised. "You don't have any body heat, you're a skeleton." You rolled your eyes and sat back down on the bed next to him.   
Sans took this opportunity to grasp at your wrist. "Staaayyyy," he whined out. "I may not have body heat, but you do. It keeps me warm."  
You pulled out of his grasp. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."  
A minute later, you were standing in the kitchen, trying to decide what to make. The skeletons didn't have many ingredients in their fridge, it was mostly spaghetti. Sans had opted not to come with, and had given you the cold shoulder when you left. You smiled to yourself. He was so immature, but that's why you loved him. You just couldn't believe that he loved you back.   
It still hurt, though. The memories that you had suppressed for so long. You were weak, cowardly, and you had destroyed this world. How could you possibly make it up to them?  
While you were lost in your thoughts, you heard Papyrus bound down the stairs. "Hello, human! You made my brother a lot happier!"   
"Hey, Pap." You gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Sans made me feel better, too."  
Papyrus strode over and wrapped you in his arms. "Oh! I'm so glad! I want my friends to be happy."  
A door opened upstairs. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep. Stop shouting." That was Sans.  
You giggled. "Why don't you come down here and make me!" Oh boy, you were in for it.   
Footsteps pounded down the hallway above you and then down the stairs. The small skeleton crashed into, wrapping you into a hug. "Shhhh. This is me making you be quiet."  
Papyrus made a gagging noise. "You two are very romantic! It's disgusting!"  
You laughed and just hugged Sans back. He finally let go and went to sit on the couch. "Hey, Papy. Mind making us some grub?"   
Papyrus beamed. "Of course I will! Two plates of spaghetti, coming right up!"  
Spaghetti for breakfast actually didn't sound too bad, and you made a hum of appreciating and went to go sit down with Sans. When you approached the couch, he smirked at you and patted his lap.  
You blushed, but complied, sitting down on his legs. "This doesn't hurt you, does it?" You asked nervously. The last thing you wanted to do was crack a bone.  
Sans pulled you back so that his chest was flush against you. "Nah, these old bones are stronger than they look."  
You sighed and leaned back. It didn't seem like a skeleton would be comfortable to cuddle with, but Sans was always so nice to hug and lay your head on. He was just wonderful that way.  
Papyrus rushed to make the spaghetti, causing him to make a huge mess, but surprisingly, it was actually pretty good. You had to move off of Sans' lap to eat, but he threw an arm around you. It seemed that he couldn't bear to stop touching you, and that made butterflies erupt in your stomach.  
Then you remembered Sans' little goodnight promise. 'When you wake up, it's my turn.' With Papyrus distracted cleaning up the kitchen, you and Sans had the couch to yourselves. With a sly smile, you crept your hand over to rest on his leg.   
Sans turned and grinned at you, placing a hand over yours and then returning to his food. Your hand shook itself out of his grasp and started to make its way up his thigh. You weren't sure how exactly to 'pleasure' and skeleton, but you could sure as hell try.  
Your hand crept to his hip bone, and you rubbed small circles into it. Were his bones even sensitive? You were rewarded for your exploration when you heard Sans' breath hitch. Jackpot.  
You moved your fingers higher, slipping under his shirt to fondle his ribs. Sans almost choked on his spaghetti at that. He swallowed hard, then glared at you. "Papyrus is just in the other room," he hissed. "Cut it out."  
You smirked and continued. Your hands stroked his ribs lightly, nails playing along the edges. He tended and set his plate to the side, standing up and dragging you along. "Room. Now."  
You grinned at the hoarseness of his voice and called out a quick thanks to Papyrus for the spaghetti.  
"I am glad our enjoyed it, human! If you need me, I will be at Undyne's house!" Perfect. You and Sans had the house all to yourselves.  
Sans tugged you by the wrist into his room and led you to the bed. You allowed yourself to be shoved into your back, head hitting the pillows.   
Sans towered over you, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about that, you, uh, you kinda got me a little worked up down there."  
You shot a smirk at him. "Oh, I have no problem with that. But, there is one little thing we need to get straight here."  
Sans opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off by pressing a hand to his chest and flipping the two of you over. You straddled his hips, and unzipped his jacket in a heartbeat. "I'm on top here. Last night was fun, but it's my turn."  
Sans went blue in the face at that, and stuttered out what sounded like an 'okay.' You shoved his jacket off and tugged at his shirt. Sans got the idea and sat up a little to help you remove it. Next to come off was your shirt. Sans pulled it off soon after his was taken off, muttering something about not wanting to be the only one undressed.   
You leant down and pressed a kiss to the skeleton's mouth. Then, you slipped a finger into the waistband of his shorts. "Lift up your hips." You commanded.   
Sans obeyed your request and you were easily able to get the shorts off and fling them away from the bed. You stared down and Sans' naked body. You weren't expecting skin, but found yourself taken aback at how...bony...he was. Surprisingly, it didn't faze you, and you lowered your head to lick tentatively at his ribs.   
The loud gasp that came as a result startled you, and you pulled away. "N-no," Sans whined. "Don't stop."   
With a mischievous smile, you brought your mouth back to his rib cage. Licking and sucking at his bones, you took that opportunity to remove your own pants and underwear. All the while Sans panted and moaned below you. "A-Ah! Fuuuckkk, please, more. I need more." You didn't disappoint, and moved lower to trail your tongue and lips across his pelvis. This earned you a loud cry. "FUCK! Y/N, AH!"   
You looked up at Sans. He had his head thrown back against the pillows and his hands were clenched into the bedsheets. You absolute adored watching him come apart, but...you were getting a little needy yourself. "Sans, uh, not that this isn't fun, but...is there any way I could get off with you?"  
Sans glanced down at you, panting, and you noticed the blue, glowing tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Wow, make that yourself?" You giggled.   
He blushed even harder. "Shut it. And, yeah, gimme a sec."  
You watched in awe as the space in his pelvis began to glow blue, until his magic formed a blue, well, ectodick. You let out a low whistle. "Nice, think I can ride that?"  
He nodded. "'S why I made it, dummy."  
You nodded, moving back on his hips to give yourself more room. You brought your hand to your mouth and sucked on your fingers, making sure they were soaked. Sans watched you in interest as you brought your fingers down to your entrance and eased one inside.   
He shivered when you pushed another one in and began to make scissoring motions, stretching yourself. You moaned softly, which made Sans' breathing grow heavier. "Come on, kid. You're killin' me."  
Finally, it seemed like you were loose enough to take his cock. You raised yourself up, and with a hand, guided his dick into your entrance. You both groaned as you sank down onto him until you were flush against his hips. He clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to stay still until you got used to his size.  
With a shaky breath, you began to move. Oh god, it felt so good. You fell forward onto his ribs, but caught yourself. Sans helped out by placing his hands on your waist and helping you ease yourself up and down on his cock.   
His hands were shaky and his hips kept bucking up to meet yours, but you were no better yourself. Moans poured out of your mouth, along with expletives and his name. "Sans, fuck, harder." You growled, moving faster.   
Sans gasped and bucked up his hips roughly, making you whimper. "Y/n." He breathed out. "You feel so fucking good, I'm getting close."  
Your thighs were beginning to ache, but you were close, too. There was no way you were stopping now. "Come with me." You moaned, speeding up just the slightest. "Sans, I love you, I-AH!" You nearly screamed as pleasure coursed over your body, sending you into an orgasmic bliss.   
This sent Sans over the edge. He choked out your name, moaning loudly and shaking all over. You collapsed fully onto him, panting and shivering.   
Sans wrapped his arms around you and held you close. "God, kiddo. I love you so much, I can't even stand it."  
You smiled and stroked your hand across your face. "I love you, too. I'd do anything for you."  
Sans sighed happily. "I know you would. The only thing that could make me happier is being on the surface right now. You're the only reason the Underground is bearable.  
Then you knew. You knew how you could forgive yourself for being too weak to stop Chara. You knew how to repent for your sins. It was going to be a hard decision to make. A difficult task. But you'd do it if it meant Sans was happy.   
After all, you said that you'd do anything for him.


	10. Peace at Last

It was a terrible idea. It was an awful, selfish, horrible idea. No, it wasn't selfish. It was probably the furthest thing from selfish you could think of. But...to Sans, it would destroy him. Could you really do that to him?  
Your eyes squeezed shut. It was already dark in the room, but you wanted to blot out surroundings. It made it easier to think.  
With your eyes closed, your ears could easily pick up the steady sound of Sans' breathing. You faintly wondered how a skeleton without lungs managed to breathe, but you dismissed it as an odd monster thing. You and Sans had had a fun day, but it was tainted by your thoughts. The plan had followed you around all day, and the more you thought about it, the more rational it seemed.   
You didn't want to cry, but felt tears blurring your vision anyway. You didn't want to leave, but it had to be now. It had to be now, or else you'd never have the courage.  
You stood up on shaky legs, careful not to wake Sans. That wasn't too hard, he slept like a rock. You looked down at your sleeping boyfriend and felt a sob rising in your throat. Your hand drifted down to his arm, gently rubbing across it. Your knees wobbled and you collapsed onto them, kneeling at the bedside. The sob finally escaped your lungs, and you buried your head in Sans's chest.   
You shook violently and grabbed at his bones, trying to force yourself to get it together. "Sans," you wept, biting down violently on your lip. "I'm so sorry, goodbye." Your weeping grew louder. "Please try and forget me, this is for the best, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."  
Just then, Sans opened his eyes. He rolled over and smiled at you, but the grin quickly dropped off of his face when he saw your face buried in his shirt, soaking it with tears. He immediately sat up, grabbing ahold of your arms. "Y/N? Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
His frantic voice startled you, and you ripped out of his grasp and stumbled backward. "N-no, I have to go. Sans, please."  
Sans quickly got up and strode over to you. "You have to go? Y/N, what are you talking about? What does that mean?" He reached out for you, but you pulled back anxiously.  
This was all going so wrong! You had wanted to leave while he was asleep, not cause a big scene like this! "I mean I have to go, it's the only way I can forgive myself."  
Sans gently took your hand. "Please, talk to me. What is this about? Here, come sit on the bed."   
Reluctantly, you let him lead you by the hand to the bed, and say next to him. Sans wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you close to him. "Please, please tell me why you're crying. I want to help."  
You sniffled, plans of "fixing" Chara's destruction seemed impossible now, so you might as well tell him the truth. "I was going to go meet Asgore. I was going to let him take my soul." Your voice was barely above a whisper, but Sans heard you anyway.  
"Y/N...why?"  
"It's because I want monsters to be free. And I feel like that's the only way I can forgive myself for letting Chara hurt you guys." Your tears had started up again, and now your head was spinning. "Please, just let me go. I have to do this."  
Sans grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you to face him. "Hey." He said sternly. "I do not, nor have I ever blamed you for what Chara did. It is not your fault. And. Do you really think freeing the monsters will make me happy? I mean, of course it will, but if I had to face the surface without you...I'd be a wreck. No one should have to sacrifice themselves for anyone. I care about you too much, I love you, don't you know that?"  
You looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. "But the other monsters, they don't care about me like you do. They wouldn't even blink if I were gone, and they'd kill me in an instant if it meant getting to the surface. It's what's best."  
Sans shook his head. "Absolutely not. Monsters do not want to kill anyone. And the way you've treated everyone down here, they couldn't bear to see you go, even if it meant freedom. So just stay, we'll be able to get out on our own. But I won't make it if I don't have you. You are my reason to live. You are my everything. I love you, please don't go." Sans had started to cry, too, which made your heart almost shatter. Did he really care about you that much?  
All thoughts of leaving the Underground left your mind. You couldn't leave, not after Sans' big confession. Not after he tried so hard to keep you here. "Okay." You choked out. "I won't go anywhere." Sans breathed an audible sigh of relief, and pulled you into a tight hug. You melted into his arms, squeezing your arms around his midsection as tight as you could. "Please don't let go," you whimpered. "I need you."   
"I'm not letting go, not ever." Came the reassuring tone of Sans' voice, calming your nerves and helping numb the heartache in your chest. And just for a moment, just for a small instant in time, you thought that maybe, just maybe things would turn out okay. And maybe, just being kind was enough  
to repent  
for your  
sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (haha you thought I'd make it a sad ending, gotcha)  
> Well, this is the last chapter. I've loved every second of this fanfic, and I'm so glad to hear the great responses! If anyone has any suggestions for more fics, I'd be happy to listen!


End file.
